<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Where Ford Tests a Vibrator by YesWeStan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162610">The One Where Ford Tests a Vibrator</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesWeStan/pseuds/YesWeStan'>YesWeStan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, he's so freaking cute i love him so much, it’s not technically a new invention but if the man can make a lightbulb he can make a vibrator, you know how he invents stuff well he's keeping things spicy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:16:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesWeStan/pseuds/YesWeStan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ford, I have dessert~.” You sing as you peered into his bedroom. He had already skipped dinner, saying that he was on the verge of a breakthrough in a new invention. You had left well alone, not wanting to disturb his process, but now you missed his company.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ford Pines/Reader, Ford Pines/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One Where Ford Tests a Vibrator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ford, I have dessert~.” You sing as you peered into his bedroom. He had already skipped dinner, saying that he was on the verge of a breakthrough in a new invention. You had left well alone, not wanting to disturb his process, but now you missed his company. So here you were, plate with a slice of apple pie in hand.</p><p>“Ford?”</p><p>The door creaked open as you stepped into the room. It was dark. The candles littered around the room burnt down to nubs. He wasn’t in his room, or so you thought. Strong arms snaked around your waist from behind, his nose nuzzling into your neck. You hummed contentedly, dipping your head back into his soft mop of gray hair. He surprised you sometimes, his footsteps were so faint. It was something that had taken you some time getting used to. Years of research and being stuck in the multiverse had forced him to develop these skills, and habit had kept them around long after their usefulness. He brings his nose to trail up behind your ear, inhaling deeply to capture the scent of the shampoo that you used.</p><p>“Hello darling.” He murmurs into your hair.</p><p>It made your heart melt, him calling you that. It was rare for Stanford Pines to call a person by anything other than their proper name. Knowing that made the endearment even more special. He held you for a while, with you basking in his warmth. Your hand met his at your waist, fingers intertwining in silent comfort.</p><p>“How’s your invention coming along? Were you able to finish?” You asked, curious.</p><p>“Not quite.”</p><p>Ford pulled away to show you, relieving you of the plate by setting it down atop an overstuffed filing cabinet.</p><p>“I was working on a system of oscillators that could potentially generate a near-infinite source of energy. While not what I originally intended, it did prove to have a more... mischievous application.”</p><p>Oh gosh. There’s a glint in his eyes. Standing proudly with one arm behind his back, one hand held out in front. On it rests what looks like a small pebble with wings. He drops it into your outstretched hand. As you inspect it you see that the wings are soft and springy, the same material stretches over the entire thing. Rubbery, but smooth. Silicone? Suddenly the little pebble springs to life, almost dropping to the floor when you toss it into the air in astonishment. Ford catches it in midair. He holds it alongside a small box that he was hiding behind his back. On it is a small dial and antenna. A remote.</p><p>If it’s what you think it is, you’re about to have a good time.</p><p>“Have you tested it?” You say slowly, voice dripping like honey.</p><p>Your hands make their way up under his sweater. Fingers trailing up the skin, sparking the nerves up his spine. He lets out a strangled exhale. You love that sound. A shot of electricity radiates in your stomach up through your hands and down the tips of your toes. His hand cups your face, fingers tangling with your hair.</p><p>“I was hoping you could help with that.” He pants.</p><p>With that you shift ever so slightly to meet him for a kiss. It’s a chaste kiss at first, but quickly devolves into a sloppy grab to press the memory of your bodies into each other’s skin. His hands roam up and down your side, pulling your pants down over your hips. You shimmy them down, kicking them away from around your ankles. His thumb circles your nipple, running over it oh so casually, then pinching it to roll back and forth between his fingers, coaxing it upright. You give a soft cry of encouragement, feeling a tingling sensation building up between your legs. He pulls your panties aside to slip the vibrator between your folds. Its wings nestle comfortably, the smooth pebble-like part of it resting against your clit. He smooths the fabric back in place. In one smooth movement he sits back onto the sofa, at the same time a tug on your hips convinces you on top of him, straddling his legs and pressing into his now hard cock through his pants. Your cheek is pressed against his, eyes closed, arms bracing yourself against the short back of the sofa.</p><p>“Oh!”</p><p>With a deft flick of his wrist he had turned the dial of the remote, sending the vibrator to life. You moaned, rocking your hips to build on the sensation. His hands are on your hips, encouraging them back and forth. His cock twitches, growing even harder with each motion. Suddenly you’re close. The realization that you’re the reason his cock is rock hard makes you feel amazing, combined with the vibrations, and the pressure from grinding on him send you over. Waves of pleasure rip through you as you come. The vibrations fade as Ford turns down the device. Your head spins, eyes unfocused as you come down.</p><p>He is so patient, caressing your hair, peppering you with tiny kisses. Eventually you notice that your pussy is sopping wet, and Ford is still hard and solid in the fabric of his pants.</p><p>“Ford?”</p><p>“Mmm. Yes, darling?”</p><p>“Fuck me.”</p><p>He pounces with hunger. In an instant his pants are on the floor. Your panties pushed aside to reveal what a gorgeous mess you are. He presses into you, the wet of your pussy inviting him inside. His thick cock fills you up as slowly as he can, which is not altogether slow with Ford straining to hold back. You both let out a pleasured groan as you take him in fully, that first stretch makes your body radiate with ecstasy. He roams over your body, feeling the soft skin under his fingers. His hands settle on your ass, encouraging you to grind in tempo as your walls hug his cock moving in and out of your pussy. You touch the remote, turning the dial ever so slightly. The ensuing vibrations send waves through you and up his shaft. His breath hitches and his breathing labors. He can feel the vibrations from inside, stimulating him in a way he’d never felt before. He feels you tighten around him as you come again, not stopping his efforts. He calls out with a choked bellow as he comes. The clenching of your pussy sends him into bliss, milking him for all he’s worth.</p><p>Bit by bit the rhythm slows, the sweat beading on his skin. The shaking of the vibrator withers away. You collapse into him, the air settling into stillness. The sound of his breathing the only thing grounding you back to Earth. With a deep breath you pull back to rest your forehead onto his. Smiles wrapping around your faces.</p><p>“I would say that was a successful test run.” You’re still catching your breath, chest rising and falling in time with his.</p><p>“Yes, yes indeed.” His laughs, a deep laugh that rumbles through him.</p><p>He wraps you up closer, hand running sweetly through your hair. You lived for moments like these, moments of warmth and comfort. You traced his jaw with kisses, arms wrapped around his neck. Never wanting to let him go.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>